


why won't you let me protect you?

by tangentiallly



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Pre-Canon, pre opera night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangentiallly/pseuds/tangentiallly
Summary: Beatrice finds out about Kit's attempts to keep her out of the La Forza del Destino mission.
Relationships: Beatrice Baudelaire & Kit Snicket
Kudos: 3





	why won't you let me protect you?

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I don't own ASOUE

When Kit saw through her room window Beatrice walking towards her apartment, she braced herself for the confrontation she knew was coming. Bertrand had already phoned earlier to let Kit know that Beatrice accidentally found out from Dewey that Kit had been trying to keep Beatrice out of the La Forza del Destino mission, a mission originally intended to be assigned for all three of them.

She sighed. And started counting to ten silently. When she reached eight, there was a sharp knock on the door. Kit exhaled, and then went to open the door in resignation.

“Why wasn’t I told about this mission? Why did you try to keep me off it when the organization originally included me as part of the plan?” Beatrice said immediately, without any greeting or small talk.

“Hello to you too, Beatrice,” Kit said calmly. “Please come in.”

“Do you really think I’m going to be - incapable of handling the mission, just because Olaf and I knew each other since childhood?” Beatrice demanded as she followed Kit into the apartment, trying not to sound angry and failing. She seemed truly hurt by the idea that Kit would consider her not competent enough for the job. “And you have a history with Olaf yourself! You two dated!”

Kit took a deep breath. “Listen, Beatrice. Is it actually a _good_ thing to be perfectly capable of this? To be so competent to do it so cold-bloodedly, regardless of personal histories?”

“That’s what the organization needs us to be, isn’t it?” Beatrice retorted.

“Beatrice -” Kit began.

“No, don’t. I know I’m younger than you and Bertrand and that you two have always worked perfectly together and don’t need me -” her voice seemed to rise higher and higher by each word.

“I’m trying to protect you from having to do it!” Kit interrupted.

“I don’t need to be protected!” Beatrice said angrily. “I’m not some apprentice without experience and I can shoot a dart as well as either of you and I know how not to let personal feelings affect me!”

Kit remembered how Beatrice used to be so open with her emotions, because she loved so fiercely, so passionately. She laughed loudly and smiled brightly and charged into everything so eagerly. The chaperones had admonished that, telling her that while such displays were okay on stage, they needed to be discreet off stage. They needed to learn to suppress their emotions and not show their feelings for the world to see all the time. They needed to be able to slip on an emotionless mask when needed, like perfect spies. They needed to learn to not let their personal feelings affect the assigned missions. 

Beatrice had learned that well over the years, and the once chattering, energetic, always confident young girl had turned into - well, she’s still chattering and energetic and confident, but there was now a more calculating edge to it. Sometimes it was a performance. A mask, hiding all her actual emotions behind. And she could switch masks ever so easily now too, the talented actress that she was. She’d learned what the organization taught her over the years, and was now ready to abandon her personal feelings about her friendship with Olaf and head-dive into this to prove she’s as capable as any other.

It’s alarming, watching Beatrice go down this road. Kit was doing this mission because _someone_ had to, for the greater good. She might have dated Olaf briefly, but that was just a brief fling that neither of them ever took seriously. But she knew that Olaf and Beatrice’s friendship was deeper than that. She knew they were each other’s oldest friend. It would be much more personal for Beatrice. Beatrice, a bright light in all their lives, the warmest and most enthusiastic person Kit had ever known. Beatrice, who had slowly been hardened by the life and training in VFD, who had gradually learned to be colder, even if she was smiling her bright warm smile.

It hurt, to see Beatrice so ready to embrace this cold practicality of her. Kit wanted to protect her from that as long as possible. She didn’t want Beatrice in this mission that would surely leave a damage on her, even if not a physical one. Beatrice was not like the rest of them, already coolly practical from the start, already damaged enough to be able to handle this mission without changing too much.

It’s frustrating, how despite Kit wanting to protect Beatrice from this, Beatrice just didn’t seem to understand, and was insistent on being part of the mission that if successful, would leave blood on her hands.

“This isn’t about _capabilities_ , Beatrice,” Kit said, trying to stay as calm as she could. “No one’s questioning your ability to fire a dart precisely or keep emotions in check. But - you _shouldn’t_ have to. You shouldn’t have to bear this -”

“You’re the one who was in love with him!” Beatrice countered. “Why should you have to bear this, then?”

Kit rolled her eyes. “I wasn’t in love. It was a summer fling.”

“It’s still _something_ ,” Beatrice insisted. “You said you want to protect me, but who’s protecting you from it? Who’s preventing you from having this burden?”

“The less people burdened, the better. And I will be fine.” Kit said in an authoritative tone. “Leave this to us.”

“The less people, the higher risks there are,” Beatrice argued. “And you know that. Plus, this isn’t your call to make, keeping me out. The organization ordered me to be in the plan. You don’t get to just kick me out because you think I need _protection_.” She sneered at the word _protection_.

“Beatrice, please listen to me -”

“Dewey told me when you and Bertrand will be meeting up for mission planning. I will also be attending.” Beatrice interrupted her. She stood up and headed for the door. “Goodbye, Kit. I’ll see you there.”

**Author's Note:**

> [come say hi on tumblr](https://beatricebidelaire.tumblr.com)


End file.
